


Everyone has Baggage

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Sweet, being held captive, labor, wrong luggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean realizes that he has the wrong luggage, and must find the person that has his duffle bag





	Everyone has Baggage

“Sam I have the wrong bag!” Dean yelled from inside the motel.

“What do you mean you have the wrong bag?” Sam was dumbstruck as he sat in the impala.

“I told you I hate flying. This is one of the many reasons. That bag has everything that I thought we were going to need on this hunt.” Dean’s irritation was growing by the second.

“Hang on, why don’t we call your cellphone. I’m sure the person whose back you took is probably looking for their stuff.”

“Yeah I bet. She is some civilian who just got a hunters bag. Why do any other people carry duffle bags?” Dean asked shaking his head. Sam rolled his eyes and called his brother cellphone.

“Hello?” A timid voice answered the phone, and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

“Hi, listen, you don’t know me, but you and my brother accidentally switched bags at the airport.” Sam tried to be as calm sounding as possible. There was a chance that she hadn’t gone through the contents of the bag.

“Listen, I don’t know who you guys are. But I want nothing to do with you. I’m going to leave the bag and the cellphone here at the motel. I am also calling the police so that you guys don’t get any ideas about coming here and hurting anyone.” Oh well. Guess she had looked in the bag.

“Ma’am listen, we are so sorry about the mix up. My brother, you see he is FBI and sometimes he has to take some weird looking equipment with him.

“Uh huh, right. Well it will be here.” She hung up the phone, then text him the address of the motel, with a room number.

I’ve got your stuff!” Sam called to his brother. Dean stuck his head out of the door.

“No way it’s that easy.” Dean responded getting into the car with the wrong bag.

“Look, I’m gonna catch a cat nap here. Why don’t you go over to the motel and swap bags, then get me after. We can get out of this town tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Dean answered begrudgingly.

Dean drove the impala to the motel that the woman had told Sam to come to. The hotel manager gave him a key for the room but when he walked in his hunter senses kicked in immediately. The room had been ransacked and there was a bit of blood in the room. His duffle bag was no where to be seen. He pulled his phone out to call Sam, but a hard hit to the back of his head knocked him out.

The person that had grabbed Evie from her motel and tied her up in the damp underground cell, had returned carrying something heavy. There was a dull thud and then Evie realized that the deposited load was another person as they were chained to something like she was. There captor gave her a bag and a jug of water, much to her surprise. Apparently they wanted her alive for something.

“Hey are you alright?” She whispered to the mystery person when their captor had left.

“Starting to get there.” A gruff voice came from the wall that separated them. “I’m Dean, are you okay?”

“I have a cramp, but all things considered I could be worse.” 

Dean had woken up after the thing had hit him and chained him up. The pretty voice of the girl on the other side of the wall drawing him from his sleep.

“Seriously, a cramp?” Dean said almost rolling his eyes to himself.

“Yeah, those are important to keep an eye on.” The woman responded. Either she was a nut case or had an amazing sense of humor and calm.

“What’s your name?” He asked easing her into the barrage of questions he was planning to ask.

“Evie. Dean, I think I took your luggage from the airport by accident.” She let out a little squeak of a laugh that Dean found cute even in this situation.

“I don’t think that matters to much right now. Don’t worry, as soon as my brother realizes that I’m missing he will come and find us. Have you seen the person that grabbed us?”

“Yes, maybe… I might have been seeing things.” Oh that was never good, Dean thought to himself.

“Tell me what you saw no matter how crazy.” He said trying to sound strong and important.

“It looked like me.” Evie responded.

“Shit.” Dean mumbled. A Shifter.

“You’re brother is still coming right?” She asked in a slightly high pitch than she had been talking with.

“Yeah, it just might be a little bit longer. But there’s nothing to worry about. We might just have to help him a little bit.” Evie let out a long calming breath that was not very steady.

There captor came and went a few times over a time frame that neither Dean nor Evie could pinpoint. But eventually it stopped showing up. Dean was hopeful. Maybe that meant that Sam and the shifter had met and Sam would be there soon.

“Aaaoohh.” Evie let out a long panting groan from her side of the while several hours after Dean was hoping Sam would find them.

“Hey, sweetheart, talk to me. Are you hurt? Did something happen?” Dean asked hoping to gleam some information as well as distract her from whatever her problem was.

“No I’m not hurt. I’m fine. Sam will be here soon right?” She was still panting and her words were short and clipped.

“I think so, but you don’t sound fine.” Dean really hated this wall. If he could see Evie, then he would know what was going on. Maybe then they could get out of here faster.

She stopped panting long enough to make Dean worried, before letting out a tight breath through her teeth.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m gonna be okay.” That was when Dean realized she was saying the words like a mantra to keep herself positive.

“So, uh, what… why did you come here?” Dean asked hoping to help her stay positive as he figured out how to get out of his cuffs. He and Evie had shared a few stories with each other while the shifter was gone. He had told he what he and Sam did, and she had told him some of her deepest secrets regarding bad boyfriends and decisions. He had deduced that she was single, which made him happy in a way he wasn’t willing to explore.

“Oh you know the use.” She groaned and he noted that she was trying to moved in her cell. “Bad boyfriend history in the last town.” She blew out a heavy breath and tried to focus herself. “Needed a change of scenery.”

“Ah, makes sense. So the bad boyfriend didn’t come with you. Maybe we should go get coffee or something after we get out of here.”

Evie shrieked in pain, a sound that reverberated through Dean and shook him to the core.

“Evie?!” he asked surging against the chains holding him. She gasped in surprise and discomfort after he said her name.

“Dean, if your brother’s coming, maybe he could hurry it up? I don’t mean to sound picky about how we get rescued.” She was tired sounding and her heavy breathing had picked up pace again.

Her yelp of pain had set a fire in his blood, and he worked the already abused chains until they broke. Evie continued to struggle with her unexplained pain and Sam was no where to be seen.

He stood freed of his bindings and moved around the room so that he could get to Evie’s side of the wall. He rounded the corner at the same time that the door to the cell popped open and Sam walked through.

“Please tell me you have your cellphone!” Dean yelped as he crouched down beside Evie. Sam immediately pulled out his cellphone dialing 911, as he used his lock picks on her chains. “You’re gonna be okay, Evie.” Dean reassured her, letting a hand rest gently on her swollen pregnant belly, as he brushed sweat slicked hair out of her face.

“I got the thing. I’ve been looking for you ever since.” Sam said as he worked the lock and waited for emergency responders to answer.

“I can’t do it.” Evie nearly sobbed at Sam words. Dean took her face into his hands so that she would look at him.

“Yes you can.” He said, hoping to pass her all of his strength.

“Yes, I need an ambulance!” Sam said as apparently responders had answered the phone. He gave them a street intersection then hung up the phone, as the two brothers helped Evie to her feet and started to lead her out of the cell.

“You know Dean.” Evie groaned. “I think we should totally get coffee. When this is over I mean.” Dean let out a little chuckle. She was a special person. She had been attacked and kidnapped by a monster, and was having a baby, but wasn’t letting that get in the way of making a joke.

“Hey Sweetheart, you do this,” He pointed at her belly. “We can do whatever you want.” He grinned at her, as she smiled seeing the ambulance.

“Come with me?” She begged him, not letting go of his hand while the EMT’s got to work getting her into the van.

“Where ever you want.” He murmured, kissing her hand gently.


End file.
